Booby Trap (episode)
While investigating a 1000-year-old derelict ship, the Enterprise gets caught in the same booby trap that doomed the derelict a millennium ago. Summary While the Enterprise is investigating the remains of Orelious IX, they discover a Promellian Battlecruiser. When the away team returns a Menthar booby-trap begins to drain the power reserves of the Enterprise, which is unable to move, to create deadly radiation. Lt. Cmdr. LaForge tries to come up with a solution using the help of a holodeck recreation of Leah Brahms, the engineer who built the warp engines of the enterprise. Geordi has the computer recreate the personality of Dr. Brahms, whom Geordi falls in love with, to facilitate the interaction. The key to get moving lies in the time-differential between action and reaction, but to be quick enough, total control over the ship has to be turned over to the computer which, according to simulations, is unable to succesfully escape the field. In the meantime the others try to use information gathered from memory coils on the ancient Promellian ship to come up with a way to combat the problem. They discover that the asteroids have been boobytrapped with aceton assimilators. It is impossible to destroy the asteroids, while they absorb the energy of the fired phasers. It turns out the human mind will bring the final sollution. In stead of trying to overpower the engines, a minimal energyboost and minimal thrusters are being used to drift the ship clear from the boobytrap field, while shutting down all nonessential systems. Captain picard takes the con, and is succesfull in using the asteriods gravitational field and the Enterprise's thrusters to catapult the enterprise clear. Picard then orders the destrucion of the ancient ship to prevent it from luring any more victims Background Information *In this episode, Guinan tells Geordi La Forge that she's always been attracted to bald men, because one saved her and cared for her a long time ago. In "Time's Arrow, Part II", Captain Picard (on an away mission to the past), meets Guinan and takes care of her when she gets hurt. *This is the first episode ever to be directed by Gabrielle Beaumont and the first episode in both TOS and TNG to be directed by a woman. Memorable Quotes * "I'm attracted to bald men." -Guinan * "Always room at the bar for another broken heart." -Guinan Links and References Guest Stars *Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Albert Hall as Galek Dar *Julie Warner as Christy Henshaw *Majel Barrett as voice of computer (uncredited) References aceton assimilators; Astral V Annex; Bonaparte, Napoleon; Chaya VII; Cleponji; Coco-no-no; Daystrom Institute; dilithium crystal chamber; Drafting Room 5; fungilli; ''Galaxy''-class; "Hungarian Rhapsody"; hyronalin; Kavis Teke elusive maneuver; Lang cycle fusion engines; fusion reactor; Mars Station; memory coil; Menthars; Orelious IX; Passive Lure stratagem; Promellians; Promellian battle cruiser; radiation poisoning; Outpost Seran T-1; Theoretical Propulsion Group; tricorder; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Category:TNG episodes de:Die Energiefalle nl:Booby Trap